Narnia The Final Battle
by Isabella120
Summary: susan/caspian are lost without each other so when given a second chance will they continue where they left off or will something come between them. i was super upset that susan couldn't come back and her behavior in the last battle so here she is redeemed
1. Chapter 1

**Narnia The Final Battle **

A tale of Narnia by Teresa M. Waclawik

The 3rd part of the Narnia series

**NARNIA**

**The Final Battle**

Chapter One The Train

I stared out the window at the blur of trees and stations. A dense fog hung in the air. Lucy nudged me in the shoulder and I moved over towards the window of the train. I felt someone tap me gently of the shoulder and I turned quickly with one thought, Caspian. I was disappointed to see the nerdy guy sitting next to me.

"Phyllis, I am Brain." He said extending his hand.

I glanced at him warily and wearily, and nodded weakly before turning back to the fogged up window.

"Are you alright Phyllis?" he asked.

Alright, Alright, I wasn't alright I was the farthest from alright than I had ever been before. I wanted to cry right now, surely I wasn't alright. Memories flew before my eyes I was laughing, having fun, side by side with my siblings and him, Caspian. It was all gone it would never be that way again, even if I ever went back to Narnia, Caspian must be years older by now even if it has only been an hour. No it wasn't alright.

"No," I said not even bothering to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I ignored him and after about an hour he finally left.

"That was rude Susan," Peter said angrily jumping on me the moment he left.

"What was I supposed to say—I am not just going to tell him about Narnia?" I huffed crossing my arms.

He merely raised an eyebrow and looked away. The rest of the train ride was in silence, the train came to a stop half an hour later Peter and Ed hugged me and Lou goodbye as we parted to our respective schools. I skipped dinner and ran up to my room I dragged my bag up the many staircases until I reached the dorm I shared with five other girls. I Unpacked in silence before I broke down sobbing. I couldn't hold it in anymore it wasn't supposed to end this way. I wiped a tear from my eye and unlocked the window. I threw it open and climbed daringly onto the slanted roof. I walked with my arms in the air for balance and climbed onto the flat section of the roof. I sat down and watched the sun set before heading back inside as it started to rain.

For so many days I felt as our return to Narnia was a dream the only thing that made me believe it was Peter, Ed, and Lou talked about our latest adventure constantly when ever we met. Edmunds new torch was still in Narnia and this time I was surprised to find that my diamond shaped silver locket that Caspian had given me after his coronation was still around my neck. For nine whole months I just existed because nothing seemed to matter, I worked hard in school and took long walks in the extensive fields behind mine and Lou's boarding school. Narnia, it changed me and it showed in England. People noticed this change but for once I didn't care—I never was that popular anyway. Brain constantly followed me always asking me to go out with him. I turned him down again and again and again. Part of me still hung on to the hope that Caspian and I would met again more than in just in my thoughts and dreams. I would be going back tomorrow my school year had come to its end.

I sat on the rock wall reading a book. "Phyllis, please…." Brain began. "No," I answered before he could finish fingering my locket; I shut the book with my other hand and left him behind. I couldn't leave him behind.

I threw a rock into the lake as I sat on a rock near its edge.

"There's someone else isn't there?" A familiar voice asked.

I didn't need to turn around to tell it was Brain. "Took you long enough," I sighed and threw another rock into the lake sending ripples in circular patterns for inches around the place the rock had gone under the lake silvery surface.

"Do I—" He began.

"No you don't know him," I replied crossing my legs. "And probably never will," I muttered under my breath. "The last time I saw him—was the day I met you." I finished out loud playing with the locket.

"But that's been nine months!" Brain exclaimed.

"I know," I sighed.

The next morning I met Peter and Ed with Lucy at the train station Brain kept on trying to get me to go out with him so I told them to go ahead.

"Look Brain for the last time I am not interested! The train is about to leave, we need to go." I yelled at him for the first time I was so frustrated that was blinded from common sense. I came to my senses and stopped yelling but no one gave me an odd look, it hit me like a bucket of cold water the reason—It was because there was nobody there. I ran toward the train as fast as I could, the train whistle blew and it was gone in an instant it passed me by so fast even though I tried running after it, it was hopeless. Brain's footsteps echoed on the old cement, as I sunk to my knees.

"It's gone," I said to no one in particular.

"Was that your train?" Someone asked with an accent like Caspian's.

I rose to my feet and whirled around to face the man standing there, it wasn't Caspian but an eighteen year old boy stood there with hazel eyes like Caspian's leaning on a broom. "That's a stupid question—that was your train." He continued brushing off invisible dust off his station uniform.

I nodded yes silently.

He jerked his head in the direction of the ticket lady, a girl with blond hair who looked the same age as the friendly guy, "I can pull some strings and refund your ticket for you and your boyfriend."

"Thanks but he's not my boyfriend." I said.

He handed us each a ticket for the train that would leave in an hour. He opened mouth to say something but I cut him off. "You're a nice guy but I am not interested." I replied before he could ask. I sat down on the hard wooden bench so much like the one in London England when we returned to Narnia the second time. Brain sat next to me.

"Look I am sorry. I know there's something you're not telling me and it's been bothering you all year long, please just tell me and I'll… I'll leave you alone forever—I won't bug you anymore." He said slowly.

"That's a bargain," said the boy sweeping the empty station.

I looked the other way. "Fine, it started two years ago. We were sent away during the war to an old professor…" I began and told our story. Both boys listened attentively, never interrupting as I told of our two adventures into Narnia. When I finished, they looked eagerly for more. "I am never going back," I finished.

"So that's why you've been upset all year long because of Narnia and Caspian." Brain said coming to the conclusion.

"Wait you actually believe me?" I asked wiping away a stray tear.

"You're not the type of person to lie about something like that, Susan." The boy said.

"Her name is Phyllis," Brain said firmly.

"No it isn't, it's Susan I just wanted you to leave me alone so I told you my name was Phyllis." I said to Brain, I turned to the boy. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Your suitcase," He said pointing at the lettering reading: Susan Pevensie.

"I am Edward." He said extending his hand.

The train announced it's presence with its loud whistle. People started to file out and people behind us who I had noticed before now started filling in.

"We better go," I said to Brain and turned to Edward. "Thanks for all your help, Edward."

"No problem," he said and gestured toward the train. "Just don't miss this one or you're out of luck till tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and waved goodbye getting into the train and leaving. I fell asleep on the train ride and was awoken with a jerk as the train halted suddenly suitcases fell to the floor like I nearly did.

"Everybody out!" They shouted sliding open the doors of the cars and forcing us out I grabbed my suitcase and bag and filed out.

"Excuse me sir do you know the reason for the delay?" I asked the man at the station wearing the same uniform as Edward recognizing this was a station before the one I was supposed to be picked up at.

"Yes, Train # 636 crashed at the London station into train # 634." He replied, "Everyone is getting out here and no refunds."

"Train # 636?" I asked. The man nodded. "That was my train! Ed, Peter, and Lou were on that train!" I exclaimed.

"I am very sorry miss, there were no survivors." He said and I got pushed away by the massive crowd.

"No survivors, No survivors, no survivors." ran through my head as I stood in the middle of the crowd. "That means that Ed, Peter, and Lucy were—they were dead!" The world was completely dead to me now; Caspian was basically dead, now Peter, Ed, and Lucy were dead. I was all alone. Mother and I were the only ones left but even she was dead to me as she never was around because of my boarding school and her work. I was alone, all alone.

"Susan! Susan Pevensie!" called a familiar voice pulling me from my thought.

I looked into the face of the old lady who had been like a mother to me two years ago. "Mrs. McCrazy, I mean McGrady." I said hoping she didn't mind hearing her old nickname that Lucy had given her secretly.

"Where are the others and what are you doing here?" She asked pulling me from the crowd and into a more secluded area.

"I was on my way back from boarding school with the others, I missed our train so I got delayed an hour—but I just recently learned that train # 636 has crashed, with no survivors…" I began.

"What about it?" She asked as I tried to hold back tears.

"That was our train, Mrs. McGrady—Peter, Ed, and Lucy they're gone, they're dead." I sobbed into her shoulder. Mrs. McGrady rocked me back and forth and patted my back comfortingly as I cried.

We drove to the station in Mrs. McGrady's car. We walked in I stared at the place Peter and Ed had gotten in a fight only earlier this year, I glanced at the Loin statue that looked like Aslan, and finally at the bench we had sat on before entering Narnia before looking at the ashes and damaged trains. I slipped past the cops and detectives staring at the remains of our car the train car we always rode in. I glanced at the rusty half blown away structure there was nothing left but ashes and dust. I stepped into the car fearfully and sunk to my knees. "No," I sobbed still in denial as I fingered Caspian's locket and picked up a handful of the ashes in my other.

I felt my mothers hand and indeed it was her. "They're in Narnia now." I whispered to her. "Narnia?" She questioned. "Yes, another world in which we lived in for 15 years 2 years ago and several months nine months ago." I replied. I heard Mrs. McGrady's voice over the hum of voices, and the cops whistle. "Stop, get out of there!"

I dropped my ticket into the ashes as I saw my bow and arrow from Narnia appear. My mother grasped my hand as I reached out and felt my archery set. I felt the smooth wood on my dirty fingers darkened with ash. "It's impossible," My mother said. "Just believe." I said and everything was black. There was no more.


	2. Chapter 2 back to Narnia

Narnia The Final Battle

Part Three

Chapter Two Back to Narnia

There was a swirling mist in a dark and empty room. I felt myself get sucked into a narrow tube and come to the other side. The air was non existent for several seconds but it felt like minutes. All I could think about was Caspian and my siblings as the air came back. I choked on the large breath of air. A picture of Chair Parviel floated before my eyes then everything was blank once more.

I woke up to a hum of hushed and worried whispering. What had happened? I asked myself. Everything was blurry as I opened my eyes. No it couldn't be, it wasn't, stop hallucinating Susan! I thought brushing away the hazel eyes I thought I had seen.

"Susan!" voices came from the darkness; a cold damp cloth was pushed against my forehead.

"Susan wake up!" Lucy's voice pleaded.

"Is she okay? Susan," was the voice that woke me up a voice I hadn't heard in nearly nine months, a finger rested on my hand

My eyes fluttered open as my heart beat faster. I was in a white room lying in a soft medieval bed. Peter, Edmond, Lucy, and Caspian leaned over me.

"Caspian? Peter? Ed? Lucy?" I questioned sitting up and pushing the silk sheets off of me.

"Susan," they exclaimed hugging me all at once.

"Wait you are dead," I said looking at my siblings. "And you're supposed to be in Narnia as High King." I continued turning to Caspian, staring into his hazel eyes.

"We are," Peter started. I tore my eyes from Caspian to face Peter.

"But Aslan sent us here," Ed continued, I glanced at him.

"Isn't it wonderful Su?" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is Narnia—you are in the old Castle of the Telbornes, now called Restituere." Caspian said, I turned my attention to him once more.

"Then why I am I here?" I asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Ed said quietly.

"My men found you outside the gates half conscious, they recognized you and brought you here informing Peter, Ed, Lucy, and I." Caspian continued.

"This can't be another dream," I said faintly.

"But this is real, Su." Peter said grasping my hand.

"Are you ok Susan?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"What does Restituere mean?" Ed asked me.

"It's Latin for reform," I said quickly.

"She's fine," Peter announced to reassure Lucy.

Caspian smiled at me, our eyes met. We were both in shock as if it was a dream. Peter cleared his throat loudly and we both turned our heads to look at him. "How do you feel Susan?" He asked.

"Fine, actually." I admitted.

"Oh good then you can come to the feast tonight!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe Su should rest tonight and come tomorrow," Peter said looking at me.

"I am fine Peter, I'll be there." I said firmly standing up.

"Very well," He replied.

"We will leave you to get ready I send someone in. Dinner starts in half an hour." Caspian said almost regretfully. "I have some matters to get to,"

"We should leave too," Ed started.

"But Peter!" Lucy cried.

"We will leave Su to get ready for the feast," Peter said firmly.

Lucy and Edmond left reluctantly and Peter followed. Caspian glanced at me one more time before following Peter.

I glanced down at my wrinkled blouse, and red skirt, I realized why they were all so worried about me I looked horrible. My face was wan and there were dark circles around my eyes. It was nothing like the normal organized me. A servant handed me a blue dress much like the ones I used to wear, and other things I would need. I changed and combed my hair plaiting it expertly. I quickly dabbed a little powder to hide the dark circles and my pale face, and I slipped my feet into the boots. I folded up the small pile of things and placed them on the bed after making it, before wandering around the familiar castle. Narnia hadn't changed much from my point of view, sure the flowers were tended now and the people seemed so much happier with Caspian ruling. I hadn't seen them this happy since I was High Queen Susan so many years ago, even though it had only been three years in London. That's when in struck me, how long had it been since I had entered Narnia? Peter, Ed, and Lucy all were wearing their normal Narnian dress and already had things to attend to. Had they arrived earlier than me? For me it had been nearly nine months, last time thirteen hundred years had past when we were gone for a year, but Caspian seemed about the same age as he was last time. Sure he looked a tiny bit older than last time but it seemed like it hadn't been more than five years. I broke out of my revive and walked down the hallway to the great hall, there was no one in the hallway which meant the feast had probably already started. I was about to turn the corner but stopped as I heard voices. I peeped around the corner quickly and saw a young man with a blond haired girl they were both about my age, I didn't want to disturb them but they were blocking the way to the Great Hall. I went to inch past them and use the back entrance when I realized it was Caspian standing with the blond.

"Margarita, I need to talk to you." Caspian said.

"What?" She replied, "Can it wait? I am starved."

"That's just it—it can't. I think you've heard of…" He started and stopped as he finally noticed me standing there. Margarita turned around to face me. "High Queen Susan, She returned to Narnia today." He finished timidly.

Margarita took my hand and shook it warmly. "I am Margarita, Caspian's…" She started. I saw a swarm of worry cross Caspian's eyes as she finished. "Fiancé,"

At this I nearly fainted. "Fiancé?" I heard myself say before I could stop myself, glancing at Caspian for him to confirm it.

Caspian glanced at me fearfully before answering, "Yes."

My heart insistently ripped in two, as the butterflies in my stomach subsided instantly from the pain. I was so upset. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Never coming back to Narnia would have been better than coming. That was all I wanted to do was go home to dreary London and sob in my mothers arms once more, heck I would go home to Brain at this point. The thousand pieces of my heart broke shattered with one word, but my face remained stolid.

"Congratulations," I managed; I didn't give them a chance to reply as I continued. "How long have I been gone?"

Caspian tried to look me my eyes but I never let him, "It's been five years."

"Five years?" I asked in disbelief. "It's only been nine months in London." I managed to say.

"Nine months," he repeated, as Margarita grabbed his hand dragging him towards the door. I nodded slowly as we entered the main hall. Caspian took his seat and I sat next to him. The hum of disbelief at my arrival instantly quieted as I sat in my normal seat. Margarita took a seat in-between Lucy and I.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Caspian quietly, as I passed Margarita the mashed potatoes.

"No—it is your seat—it's just since you have been so long… Margarita has been sitting in it recently." Caspian said carefully not looking me in the eyes.

I ate slowly, throughout dinner. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked Peter, Ed, and Lucy.

"Nearly a month," Peter replied.

After the dinner dishes were taken away, Caspian stood.

"Today, High Queen Susan has returned to Narnia," Caspian announced pointing at me.

A huge line formed of People, Dwarves, and magical creatures of Narnia alike to welcome me back.

After about half an hour, I finally sat down and drank a cup of tea, as everyone ate dessert. I asked to be excuse since I was really tired. They nodded knowingly and Caspian offered to show me to my room seeing as he would retire for the night as well. He led me through the long half familiar halls; we didn't exchange a single word the entire time. We stopped at the long hall way which led to our rooms.

"I think I can find my way from here," I said breaking the silence.

"No Susan—wait!" He said but I had already turned the corner. I stared at the long stretch of wall where my room had been.

"What happened?" I asked finally as he joined me.

"I couldn't bear walking past you're empty room—you were never coming back—so I had it blocked off." He said quietly, and nervously played with his sleeve.

"Nothings like it used to be," I said finally. He stared at me curiously. "It doesn't seem like Narnia any more."

"It's been different since the day you left," Caspian said looking me in the eye. "Even the sun hasn't seemed the same since you left."

"I don't understand there is peace but it's like the very atmosphere has changed…" I began.

"There isn't peace," Caspian said sadly. I looked at him curiously. "And neither is there what should have been. Aslan is gone once more, there are whispers in the woods, yes the people are happy but I am not." He continued.

"They don't know, do they?" I asked slowly.

"No," he replied quietly.

"I am not mad—" I began.

"You still have it?" Caspian asked interrupting me, as he reached out his hand pulling the chain of the locket so he could see it, from hiding under my dress.

"Yes," I said quietly as he brushed his finger across the smooth surface. "It was the only thing I've been able to bring back to London from Narnia." I continued. "Which?" I began.

"That room," He said nodding to the one next to his.

I pulled the chain from my neck as he let go. I gave him the locket, which had never taken off since he had given it to me nine months ago, and pushed his hand closed around it.

"I am sure Margarita will love it," I whispered in his ear. "Goodnight," I finished inches from his face and left before he could say a word.

I cried myself to sleep that night after tossing and turning for hours and hours. Nothing could go right anymore, could it? My broken heart throbbed uncontrollably. No sound passed from my lips, yet the tears ran down my face all night long. It was just a nightmare. I told myself over and over again, but I woke up in the Guest room in Restituere—the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Upset

**Narnia The Final Battle**

**Part three**

Chapter Three Upset

The maid from the night before came around eight, but I told her I wouldn't be going to breakfast. Caspian knocked around ten wondering if I was okay seeing I wasn't at breakfast. I told him I wasn't feeling well through the door. Lunch came and went; the maid came but never left.

"You don't have a fever," she informed me.

"I am not that kind of not well," I replied wrapping my arms around my knees drawing them close.

"Caspian is knocking for the thirtieth time today, what do you want me to say to him?" She asked as Caspian's worried voice came from the door once more.

"I am not well, I am feeling slightly better." I replied and accepted the cup of tea she offered.

At about four, Peter knocked for the tenth time. "Peter is at the door,"

I sighed and wrapped a bathrobe around my nightgown, "Let him in."

He ran in his cape billowing behind him, dressed for dinner even though it wasn't for another couple hours. "Susan, are you alright?" he asked. He pushed a hand to my forehead, "You don't have a fever." He stated and sat on my bed next to me.

"I know," I replied sourly.

"Susan—" Peter began.

"I am trying to get over the fact that Narnia has changed." I said quietly.

"Susan for someone very smart you are very stupid," Peter stated.

I turned my head to face him, "What do you mean?"

"Caspian still wants you—he's been like a ghost without you-it's been quite dreadful actually these past few months."

"Caspian has Margarita remember. Months?" I replied and crossed my arms.

"Ah—but you forget that once you reach a certain age, if you are king, you must marry and produce an heir within15 years." Peter said getting up and leaning on the bedpost. "Remember Anna?" He continued raising an eyebrow.

"He likes her though and he isn't due to be bound to that law for another few years," I replied stubbornly.

"He only did it early because the Melborns—Midas' brother evidently wasn't thrilled about his brother's death or the fact that Narnia was under Caspian's rule." Peter countered.

"That doesn't explain the month's part," I prompted. "I thought you said it was only a month last night."

"So I lied, I knew that you would be over whelmed, we have been here three months." Peter said.

"But it doesn't make sense; I arrived in Narnia only about three hours later than you did in London time." I replied rising to my feet pacing back and forth. "Also—I am not dead, at least I don't think I am dead."

"How did you get here?" Peter asked sitting in my chair.

I stopped and looked at him. "I am actually not sure, I heard that the train crashed, I ran into Mrs. McGrady…"

"Mrs. McCrazy?" Peter asked dumfounded.

"Yes, she was actually quite nice, she actually seemed quite sad you died." I began again.

"Hmm…" Peter mused. I ignored him and continued. "Anyway she drove me to the scene of your death…"

"That's a new one," Peter laughed.

"As fast as possible because you see they stopped running the trains after your train crash. When I got there I slipped past the police and detectives and went to our compartments, there was nothing but ash and dust in the half torn away car. I sunk to my knees sobbing mom joined me a minute later…"

"Mom?" interjected Peter.

"Yes she took my hand and I saw my archery set I reached for it, and suddenly I felt that it was very important to tell her about Narnia, I told her, she didn't believe me, I told her to believe…" I continued and stopped staring at the wall as I saw my trunk for the first time.

"Caspian asked for it to be brought to you, he thought you would want it." Peter supplied, following my gaze to the trunk.

I nodded slowly. "Please continue," he said.

"I grabbed my bow and then everything faded it was dark and cold, everything was suddenly gone even the air—it was freezing, terrifying and I felt so alone then it was gone I could breath and it was warm again. I heard a hum of voices then Caspian's, that's when I woke up." I said and sunk into the other comfy chair.

"He's really worried about you," Peter said as Caspian knocked on the door for the fortieth time today.

"Susan, open up the door or I will have someone knock it down!" Caspian shouted through the door.

"Cross that out really worried," Peter continued, "we all are."

"Fine I'll be at Dinner!" I shouted at Caspian.

"Very well," came Caspian's voice once more.

The maid smiled and began laying out a dress on my bed. "Thank you," Peter said hugging me, before he left.

I pulled on the red dress the maid, Marie, had laid out for me. I pulled up half of my hair and left the other half down. I fastened a belt around my waist and accepted the gold earrings Marie handed me. "Thank you," I said as she placed my gold circlet upon my head. She smiled and waved as I left.

I bumped into Margarita outside the courtyard, she wore the biggest smile on her face yet I could tell she had cried recently.

"Oh," She said as she saw me, there was no locket around her neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, quite you see Caspian broke off the engagement!" She said happily.

"And you are happy with that?" I asked finding my voice after about a minute.

"Yes, now I can marry whom I love, thanks to you!" She sighed contentedly.

"Thanks to me?" I questioned.

"You know the reason he broke off the engagement, don't play dumb I can see the way he looks at you and you look at him." Margarita said. I just stared at her. "I bid thee farewell, I hope to meet thee again for I would just love to be friends," She said, hugged me, and skipped off before I could even say a word.

I stood there a moment just taken in what she had just said. Caspian broke off the engagement. Caspian Had Broken Off The Engagement. CASPIAN HAD BROKEN OFF THE ENGAGMENT! Maybe he really did care. I thought as I entered the courtyard. He was there sitting on the rock wall, I turned around the moment I saw him unfortunately he saw me and called my name before I could walk away because for some reason I really didn't want to face him at the moment. I turned around to face him as he wrapped his strong arms around me holding me tight.

"Susan, are you alright?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Quite,' I answered, resting my face on his shoulder, this had been something I had missed and longed for all those weeks, and months.

"What happened?" He asked losing his grip around me a little so he could look me in the eyes.

"I lied when I said I was fine yesterday," I replied quietly, "I needed to clear my head—I guess I was in shock…" I continued and looked away. "Everything was so different from last time, it just wasn't what I was expecting, it wasn't what I dreamed for nine months for it to be."

"Look at me," Caspian said softly placing his hand on my cheek turning it to look at him. "I am sorry, this wasn't what I had hoped or dreamed either. Midas' brother is the king of the Melborns, he wasn't pleased when his brother got killed or that I was on the throne. Margarita loved a farmer boy, but he didn't approve he needed to marry her off to prevent her from seeing him so he agreed not to declare war on us if I would get engaged with Margarita. Over time, we realized we were not meant to be—we both had our hearts on someone else. We engaged four months ago, but I broke it off today." He explained.

"Narnia hasn't been the same without you and neither have I. I've hated every moment of it since the moment you left. I wouldn't have hurt as much—if I had known you would return. I had given up the little hope I had before you sibling arrived, but you never left my mind. When they arrived I was overjoyed but I wanted to see you Susan. You've haunted me from the moment you left." He finished.

"I never wanted to leave," I sobbed into his shoulder. "I had finally gotten what I wanted when it was cruelly taken from me. I regretted leaving the moment I left. All I wanted was to get back to see you. People in London noticed a change in me, but I didn't care Brain never understood, but then again he never gets anything…" I rambled.

"Brain, who's Brain?" Caspain asked.

"A boy, in England who always wanted to go out with me, but I always turned him down." I answered.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Because I wanted you Caspian, I felt dead without you—that's why I was all upset. Narnia was in danger once more, you were engaged, Margarita seemed all over you, I wasn't dead or least I don't think I died in England…" I confessed.

Caspian cut me off with his lips pressed against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his tightened around my waist as the kiss depended.

"And that would be bad because?" A squeaky voice asked.

We broke apart to see Trumpkin, Reepcheip, Malbane, Nymphadora, and my siblings standing there.

"Because then I will probably have to return to my world, to England…" I began.

"I thought you came from the country war robe 'pare 'oom?" Trumpkin asked.

"No when we came to Narnia the first time we came through the Wardrobe in the spare room." Peter corrected.

"The history books need to be rewritten then," Reepcheip remarked, "Continue."

"Well I won't have my siblings or…" I continued to explain.

"Me?" Caspian teased.

"Of course," I muttered sarcastically, although we both knew each other had spoken the truth.

"It won't happen, Aslan won't separate us." Lucy said confidently.

"I hope so," I said quietly.

"While were all together we should talk," Malbane began.

"About the Melborns," Nymphadora continued.

"I suppose we should," Edmond agreed.

Peter placed his arm around my neck encouragingly, as Caspian's hand, still snaked around my waist, only grew tighter.

We walked to the small council room, down the hall and began to debate our choices.


	4. Chapter 3 Deleted Scene Far Away

Narnia the Final Battle Ch

Narnia the Final Battle Ch. 3 Deleted scene "Far Away"

I bumped into Margarita outside the courtyard, she wore the biggest smile on her face yet I could tell she had cried recently.

"Oh," She said as she saw me, there was no locket around her neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, quite you see Caspian broke off the engagement!" She said happily.

"And you are happy with that?" I asked finding my voice after about a minute.

"Yes, now I can marry whom I love, thanks to you!" She sighed contentedly.

"Thanks to me?" I questioned.

"You know the reason he broke off the engagement, don't play dumb I can see the way he looks at you and you look at him." Margarita said. I just stared at her. "I bid thee farewell, I hope to meet thee again for I would just love to be friends," She said, hugged me, and skipped off before I could even say a word.

I stood there a moment just taken in what she had just said. Caspian broke off the engagement. Caspian Had Broken Off The Engagement. CASPIAN HAD BROKEN OFF THE ENGAGMENT! Maybe he really did care. I thought as I entered the courtyard. He was there sitting on the rock wall, I turned around the moment I saw him unfortunately he saw me and called my name before I could walk away because for some reason I really didn't want to face him at the moment. I turned around to face him as he wrapped his strong arms around me holding me tight.

"Susan, are you alright?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Quite,' I answered, resting my face on his shoulder, this had been something I had missed and longed for all those weeks, and months.

"What happened?" He asked losing his grip around me a little so he could look me in the eyes.

"I lied when I said I was fine yesterday," I replied quietly, "I needed to clear my head—I guess I was in shock…" I continued and looked away. "Everything was so different from last time, it just wasn't what I was expecting, it wasn't what I dreamed for nine months for it to be."

"Look at me," Caspian said softly placing his hand on my cheek turning it to look at him. "I am sorry, this wasn't what I had hoped or dreamed either. Midas' brother is the king of the Melborns, he wasn't pleased when his brother got killed or that I was on the throne. Margarita loved a farmer boy, but he didn't approve he needed to marry her off to prevent her from seeing him so he agreed not to declare war on us if I would get engaged with Margarita. Over time, we realized we were not meant to be—we both had our hearts on someone else. We engaged four months ago, but I broke it off today." He explained.

"Narnia hasn't been the same without you and neither have I. I've hated every moment of it since the moment you left. I wouldn't have hurt as much—if I had known you would return. I had given up the little hope I had before you sibling arrived, but you never left my mind. When they arrived I was overjoyed but I wanted to see you Susan. You've haunted me from the moment you left." He finished.

"This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes, Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait, Just one chance, Just one breath, Just in case there's just one left, 'Cause you know, you know, you know, That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go, Stop breathing if, I don't see you anymore," I sung.

"On my knees, I'll ask, Last chance for one last dance, 'Cause with you, I'd withstand, All of everything to hold your hand, I'd give it al, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up, 'Cause you know, you know, you know," Caspian sung back.

"That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go, Stop breathing if, I don't see you anymore, So far away, Been far away for far too long, So far away, Been far away for far too long, But you know, you know, you know," I continued.  
"I wanted, I wanted you to stay," He sung.

"'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I forgive you, For being away for far too long, So keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go, Keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it" I sung.  
"Hold on to me and, never let me go" He sung.  
"Keep breathing," I sung as he sang, "Hold on to me and, never let me go."  
"Keep breathing," "Hold on to me and, never let me go" We finished.  
"I never wanted to leave," I sobbed into his shoulder. "I had finally gotten what I wanted when it was cruelly taken from me. I regretted leaving the moment I left. All I wanted was to get back to see you. People in London noticed a change in me, but I didn't care Brain never understood, but then again he never gets anything…" I rambled.

"Brain, who's Brain?" Caspain asked.

"A boy, in England who always wanted to go out with me, but I always turned him down." I answered.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Because I wanted you Caspian, I felt dead without you—that's why I was all upset. Narnia was in danger once more, you were engaged, Margarita seemed all over you, I wasn't dead or least I don't think I died in England…" I confessed.

Caspian cut me off with his lips pressed against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his tightened around my waist as the kiss depended.

"And that would be bad because?" A squeaky voice asked.

We broke apart to see Trumpkin, Reepcheip, Malbane, Nymphadora, and my siblings standing there.

"Because then I will probably have to return to my world, to England…" I began.

"I thought you came from the country war robe 'pare 'oom?" Trumpkin asked.

"No when we came to Narnia the first time we came through the Wardrobe in the spare room." Peter corrected.

"The history books need to be rewritten then," Reepcheip remarked, "Continue."

"Well I won't have my siblings or…" I continued to explain.

"Me?" Caspian teased.

"Of course," I muttered sarcastically, although we both knew each other had spoken the truth.

"It won't happen, Aslan won't separate us." Lucy said confidently.

"I hope so," I said quietly.

"While were all together we should talk," Malbane began.

"About the Melborns," Nymphadora continued.

"I suppose we should," Edmond agreed.

Peter placed his arm around my neck encouragingly, as Caspian's hand, still snaked around my waist, only grew tighter.

We walked to the small council room, down the hall and began to debate our choices.


	5. Chapter 4 Concil and War

**Narnia**

**The Final Battle**

**Teresa M. Waclawik**

**(Part three)**

**Chapter Four Council and War**

"So, Peter and I will check out the problem in the woods." Caspian concluded.

"Done," said Peter.

"Undone!" Edmond and I chorused.

"I am going with you," Ed said quickly.

Before I could protest Caspian spoke, "Done."

"Undone," I protested, "I am going too."

"No," Caspian said sharply.

I stared at him for a moment, "Why not?"

"It's probably just a set up," Peter said siding with Caspian.

"To draw us all away and then attack," Ed continued.

Caspian seemed to have forgotten this but stuck with his argument, he would rather have me out of harms way behind castle walls, just like Peter. "I need someone beside Lucy, or Trumpkin in case of attack, seeing as Malbane rides with me and Nymphadora knows nothing!" Caspian continued. He glanced around, "No offence."

"None taken," Trumpkin sighed.

Lucy merely sighed and crossed her arms, while Nymphadora nodded. "I always get left out of everything because I am a girl and I am too young!" Lucy huffed.

"Join the club," I said dryly.

"And it's not fair, I am nearly thirteen!" Lucy continued.

Peter threw his hands up in defeat as Trumpkin spoke: "so why I am I here again?"

Caspian buried his face in his hands. I felt bad about getting him so worked up but honestly why did he have to be so over protective. He looked up after about a minute.

"Trumpkin will organize the party and then patrol the walls. Lucy will stay and stock the armory just in case. Susan will be in charge while I am away, yet will STAY there. Peter, Ed, and I will take a score of men and check the situation. That's final, now let's go to dinner." Caspian instructed leaning back in his chair. Trumpkin and Lucy shrugged and left with Malbane and Nymphadora. Peter shot me a look and followed the rest. Caspian glanced at me as I remained seated.

"You'll go with me next time," He said defeated as I shot him the look.

"Fine, I'll hold you to your word on that." I said and rose to my feet. He smiled and put his hand to my cheek. I kissed him gently on the lips, before we followed the others to dinner. He took my hand gingerly as we walked into the hall, the normal buzz quieted instantly. He pulled out my seat for me, before sitting himself. I smiled and whispered thanks as the buzz of conversation returned to normal if not louder, about halfway through Caspian right hand burst into the hall.

"Your Highness Prince – I mean High King Caspian, Princess Margarita has been seen leaving Narnia!" He positively fumed.

"Calm down Edward. It's fine…" Caspian began.

"Fi-Fi-Fi- Fine," The Edward sputtered.

"Yes, Princess Margarita is free to leave—we broke off the engagement." Caspian said rising to his feet.

"Broke OFF the Engagement" was echoed around the room.

YOU BROKE OFF THE ENGAGEMENT!" The Edward burst.

"Yes," Caspian said calmly.

"The law?" he questioned.

"Taken care of," Caspian replied, he didn't even have to look at me to explain to them they all turned their eyes from Caspian to me.

I nodded silently.

"The Melborns?" he asked.

"I will be taking care of that this evening with some help," he said gesturing to Peter and Edmond, "Trumpkin, Malbane, and Nymphadora have the details. Susan will take my place while I am gone." Caspian finished, turning his attention back to me.

A hush fell over the hall; Caspian had never put his wants before the needs of his country. Some looked at me with happiness and respect while others with hatred and disgust.

"Still sir…" The Edward protested.

"I agreed to the engagement to Margarita, I never said I'd marry her." Caspian countered. I half smiled politely as the Edward apologized, and set off to find Trumpkin.

NARNIA

Caspian's horse Destiny waited impatiently as Caspian kissed me. He mounted her and pulled my horn from the folds of his cloak. "I believe this is yours," He said holding it out to me.

"Keep it; you might need to call me." I replied pushing it back into his hand.

He put it back and pulled the locket out offering it to me. "Very well, take this," He said quietly. I took it. "It's my heart it's always been yours." He said as I ran my finger over its smooth surface. I looked him in the eyes as he drew his sword. Our eyes met for only seconds before he turned to look at his men. "We ride!" He shouted. The troops began to follow him out.

"Be careful," I said to Peter and Ed as they followed Caspian.

"We will," Peter said and Ed nodded, closing up the back as they rode into the woods. I raced to the top wall and watched their torches disappear into the dark of the night. Lucy was already there. I glanced at her as if seeing her for the first time; she was telling the truth she was getting older. She was nearly a woman yet we still treated her like a child and they treated us both with over protectiveness when it came to war, or danger. Then I realized I hadn't said more than two words to Lucy.

I walked over to her, Lucy turned suddenly. "Oh it's you," she said bitterly.

"Lu, I am sorry—I've been all caught up with Caspian all year and really I haven't really been there for you." I apologized.

"It's okay," She muttered.

"They're gone," I answered her silent question.

"Where do you think mom is?" She asked quietly looking at the dark woods in the dim light of my lantern.

"I don't know somewhere close—I supposed, I wish." I replied.

"You know—it's always us that's left behind." Lucy commented, "And I am really getting sick of it."

"Peter is 17 and Ed is 15," I reminded her.

"Well you are 16 and I am nearly 13 yet it doesn't count." She said sourly crossing her arms.

"Life doesn't seem fair to you doesn't it?" I asked her.

"But this isn't life!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's true," I admitted.

"What is it like to fall in love, Susan?" Lucy asked never tearing her eyes from the eyes.

I glanced at her surprised before answering, "Well you feel alive when you are around that person and dead when you are not. It's an undeniable attraction and you are always thinking about that person." I sighed fingering my locket once more.

"Why is Aslan never around when we need him?" Lucy asked, staring out at the edge of the woods. This shocked me; Lucy was the one with best relationship with him.

"I don't know—maybe weren't looking for him and we needed to prove ourselves to him. Maybe we need to realize we can only do so much before we realize we need him." I answered after a moment of thought remembering her words from last year.

"Why?" I asked. Suddenly I saw a glimpse of torches.

"Look, there here!" Lucy cried.

"Lu, those aren't our men that's not Caspian, Peter, or Ed." I said gravely recognizing the familiar fluttering flag.

Her eyes widened as rows and rows of dots appeared in the distance. "Trumpkin!" She cried in a voice so shrill—like I had never heard before.

"Nymphadora!" I cried as the nymph and dwarf ran to our side.

'Look," shouted Lucy.

"Thank goodness Caspian had made prepare an army," Trumpkin said standing on a stool so he could see the countless number of dots that were men.

"What?!" I exclaimed whirling around to face him.

"Caspian had a feeling…" The Edward said turning to me. "I knew you were trouble from the moment you came!"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it seeing as no words would leave my mouth.

"There's No Time to Argue!" Lucy cried, pointing at the ever approaching army.

"Get all weapons and every able bodied man," I said quickly.

The Edward glared at me but hurried to carry out my commands.

Marie handed me my archery set and Lucy her dagger, before turning back to me. "Caspian told me to give you this if they came while he was gone," She said handing me a set of daggers and sheaths. "Thank you," I replied.

The army grew closer. Guilt began to rise in me as the army approached. "This is all my fault, isn't it?" I said regretfully.

"You think…" The Edward growled getting people to their stations.

"O shut it!" Nymphadora yelled at the Edward. "This was bound to happen anyway the Melborns are very indecisive people anyway." Nymphadora continued addressing me pulling up her long blond hair into a bun.

I nodded and mumbled thank you. I took the torch from its holder and light the oil well so that the entire boarder was filled with light.

The troops halted just outside the boarder, a single white horse came to the front carrying a very plump man, dressed like a royal.

"I am Midas' brother Haden I wish to speak with your leader Caspian!" yelled the little plump man from his horse.

"I am sorry his out can I take a message?" Lucy shouted out.

I stifled a laugh. "I am High Queen Susan of Narnia, I speak for Caspian." I yelled down at him.

"You NARNIANS killed MY Brother and Stole HIS Country that WOULD HAVE been MINE and now I have COME to CLAIM It!" He yelled at me.

"So your treaty means nothing then?" I shrugged.

"Yes, return Margarita to me now!" he screamed

"I am afraid I can't do that," I said staring at my nails.

"The Engagement is OFF, O-F-F-F!" He roared.

"You can't do that and it's O-F-F," I replied.

"WHY?" He screamed.

"Because the Engagement is already off earlier today—your Margarita is probably on her honey moon right now." I shrugged.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"Yes, evidently it wasn't working out she wanted some farmer boy and he wanted me." I said as if it was old news and it was nothing.

"That it Negations are OVER!" Haden screamed like a maniac.

"Very well, you can leave it was nice having you, hope to see you again later. BYE!" I shouted sweetly and waved at him.

"I DECLARE WAR!!" He roared like a maniac.


	6. Chapter 5 just like old times

**Narnia**

**The Final Battle**

**Part Three**

**Teresa M. Waclawik**

**Chapter Five Just Like Old Times**

"Very well," I called down to him and Haden's men started to run at the walls with a battering ram.

"Archers, ready, aim, FIRE!" I said releasing my arrow on my own bow hitting a general in the chest.

"Catapults!" The Edward yelled missing Nymphadora's arm, as she released an arrow, by inches. Realizing his mistake he turned to me and muttered: sorry.

"NO it's a good idea!" I shouted over the noise. I continued to instruct the archers as the Edward got the catapults going. Lucy stood with her men armed to the teeth with swords, daggers, pikes, and maces. A grappling hook nearly hit me, missing by inches, a troll started to push up a ladder. "Shoot the troll pushing it up!" I shouted at the archers and they immediately focused their fire upon the troll and the trolls that approached..

'Push the Ladders down before they can get in!" Lucy shouted.

"Do as she said!" squeaked Reepcheip.

"Fire!" shouted the Edward.

The first of the ladders reached the walls and Lucy troops pushed it down fighting the two guys that had managed to get over the top of the wall. Hundreds of ladders blocked us archers. "Archers dismantle daggers out!" I shouted. The Archers trader their bow for daggers and short swords as we pushed down the ladders after cutting the ropes holding the grappling hooks. After a few minutes the numbers of ladders were countless and everyone no matter what type of weapon they were trained in was cutting the ropes, pushing down the ladders, and fighting whomever managed to get over the walls. A few archers still stood following Nymphadora's orders killing the trolls, and the professor continued to keep the catapults going. There were so many ladders we could barely keep the invaders from coming in, in time. I lunged at the man in front of me and cut the rope kicking the ladder down before moving on to the next ladder. We had finished off most of their trolls so getting the ladders we had pushed down was harder for them now but the amount of ladders still upon our walls were still enough to completely overwhelm us. I blocked the Melborn before tripping him so he fell over the side of the castle wall knocking out a few soldiers below. That's when I heard Caspian, the horn it was my horn calling me. "Caspian," I yelled. The faint outlines of their torches appeared behind the Melborns unending army. "Peter, Ed!" I continued.

Caspian, Peter, Ed, and the party of men fought their way through—I order the archers and catapults to stop. "Just push the ladders down!" I yelled.

"Are You Completely CRAZY?" Edward shouted at me helping me push a guy and ladder over board.

"We might kill Peter Ed, our men, or Caspian by accident!" I snapped as we both struck the same guy at the same time, pushing him overboard.

"So we do nothing to defend ourselves then but push over ladders and kill guys that come over our walls!" He shouted.

"Yes, until our men our clear, take a score of the men and help them get inside!" I yelled fighting another Melborn.

"Fine, I will!" He huffed stabbing the nearest foe in the chest and threw him overboard.

'Then go!' I yelled, stabbing a Melborn in the back about to kill Lucy.

"Thanks," Lucy breathed and helped me push down another ladder.

"We need more men," I told her.

"I'll get more!" She replied determinedly.

"Be careful," I told her whacking a guy with the back of a sword someone had left behind as I was missing my new dagger seeing some guy had grabbed it as he was falling and I had no choice but to let go.

"I will!" She said fighting her way to the main house.

I fingered my locket nervously with one hand and stabbed another Melborn in the heart. I glanced at Caspian, Ed, and Peter—Edward was just reaching them now. I knocked a Melborn out cold and drew my bow shooting a Melborn who was about to kill Caspian. They neared the drawbridge and I shouted for the drawbridge to be opened. Lucy's men stood guard below for any intruders that would arrive with our men. Someone covered my mouth; I wrapped my leg around their leg and pushed the person off of me. He nearly sliced my back but I was a little quicker than that, I blocked his blade and threw his sword several feet away before knocking him out cold. I glanced over to see they had crossed with a few unwanted guests. "Close the Gates!" I shouted. "FIRE!" I yelled at the people waiting and fought my way to Caspian.

"Push down the Ladders!" I instructed shooting a guy in the heart. I could see Caspian and I could hardly breathe as a Melborn snuck behind him, I watched in slow motion before coming to my senses and knocked the blade from his hands and stabbed him with the dagger Caspian had given me.

'Susan watch out!" Caspian cried.

I spun around to see the blade of a sword in a Melborn my eyes followed the blade to his owner, Peter.

"Thanks," I said and helped Caspian knock out another guy out cold.

"The Melborns came about an hour ago" I told them.

"Are you sure you don't want your horn back?" Caspian asked.

I smiled briefly, "—they didn't care about the engagement or the treaty anymore they wanted Narnia and I told them they couldn't have it." I informed Peter Caspian and Ed. I turned to Caspian, "Did I do the right thing?" I asked softly. Caspian's lips on mine was my answer.

"Okay, EW!" Ed Interrupted killing another Melborn.

We broke apart and raced to the top wall. The stopped with the ladders and retreated them to the woods with the few trolls they had left, they came back with a bridge platform and a bigger battering ram. Caspian sent for more wood to be placed on the gates but we didn't feel particularly challenged. We fired volley after volley of arrows and fired the catapults nonstop. Sure they sent them back but it was easy, too easy.

"There's something wrong," Caspian said confirming my fears.

"It's too easy," I agreed.

"They have something up their sleeve," Peter nodded.

"But what?" Edmond asked.

"Look!" shouted Lucy pointing at the back wall.

We all turned to look at the back wall.

"That's where all the ladders went," Trumpkin commented.

"Men to the BACK Wall!" Peter screamed.

"Charge!" Caspian shouted.

"Continue archers and Malbane continue with the Catapults!" I instructed.

Nymphadora ran over to the archers and took charge as Malbane nodded and shouted "Fire!"

I ran after Caspian, Peter, Ed, and most of our men to the back wall. We fought valiantly but we were hopelessly out numbered. Our men started to drop like flies. Caspian fought alongside me as I cut the ropes, and he helped me push them down. Bodies were everywhere, and every time we pushed down a ladder it would be back in fifteen minutes. Our few men, and creatures we had left were tiring, I was tiring.

"We need to retreat," I shouted at Caspian as I cut the rope. Caspian blocked a blow aimed for my head, "Peter we need to retreat!"

"Get to the main house, get Lucy… and our other troops," Peter replied fighting a Melborn, "I'll get Ed and the rest."

"Fine," I shouted, kicking down a Melborn trying to kill me.

"Let's go," Caspian said knocking out the other guy.

We fought our way to Lucy and the other troops.

"Retreat!" I shouted.

"Retreat to the main house!" Caspian shouted.

The numbers of their men never seemed to end as we killed the first lot – two times as many took their place. Caspian grabbed my hand as he knocked out a Melborn senseless as did I; he grabbed a Melborn shield and placed it on the ground. I stepped on and he pushed it before jumping on as well we slid down the stairs. I killed and injured 20 men with my arrows as we slid down.

"Jump," Caspian shouted over the noise grabbing my waist and jumping off onto the landing out of the way as the shield took out two score of Melborn soldiers like dominos.

"C'mon!" I shouted beckoning for Lucy and her troops to run this way. They ran past and we followed soon after pausing only to defend ourselves before we ran to the next level. We fought the troops in the courtyard escorting the remains of our troops into the main house as Peter and Ed covered for us as we began to barricade the door.

"Peter, Ed NOW!" I shouted as the guard nodded yes.

They finished of the men and ran back quickly, they ran inside as they closed the doors and several men and creatures barricaded the doors shut.

"What now?" I asked turning to Caspian.

"We make for the tunnels," Caspian replied walking to the back of the great hall.

"The what?" Peter asked joining him, raising one arm and an eyebrow.

"The Tunnels that run in and out of the castle," Caspian replied turning to the few remaining men and beasts alike.

"Why didn't we use those last time?" Ed asked and promptly sat next to Peter.

"Because I didn't know about them last time," Caspian replied, pulling a scroll from his cloak, "Look," he continued pointing at the tunnel that headed toward chair Parviel. I glanced at it over his shoulder.

"But how do we know the Melborns don't know about these tunnels?" Malbane asked.

"Yes, if they do they could wipe us out completely," Agreed Nymphadora stepping forward, her pale pink dress flowing out from her elegant figure. She tossed her blond hair and rubbed the wound on her arm.

"I understand, but I'll tell you why it's a brilliant plan because only the king of the castle knows about the tunnels!" Caspian said looking from each looking for their support curling the scroll into the cylinder raising his hand half way up.

"Well a lot more than the king knows now," Nymphadora said and crossed her arms.

"I think it's a good idea,' I said backing up Caspian. He glanced at me thankfully.

"I do too, I propose we make for Chair Parviel, we can make refuge there," Lucy said stepping forward.

"But Chair Parviel is ruins," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Not anymore," Caspian informed me.

"Back to the point, it's risky…" Edmond said standing up.

"…But what choice do we have?" Peter continued.

"Caspian knows what he's doing," Edmond said a bit reluctantly after seeing my look.

"The door is about to break any minute now—look there is a tunnel that reaches almost all the way to Chair Parviel at the portrait of the Latin roses," I said looking at the scroll over Caspian's shoulder.

"I am in," Lucy said stepping forward, glancing at D.L.F., a.k. Trumpkin.

"I am in," D.L.F. muttered reluctantly.

Peter nodded yes, as Ed glanced around, "Fine," he said giving in.

"I agree," Nymphadora said stepping forward.

Malbane glanced at Nymphadora before muttering, "I am with you."

"Great," Caspian said and ducked as they cracked part of the wall and the rumble landed just behind him, "let's go."

Everyone silently seconded his motion following Caspian as he led us upstairs. We paused outside the portrait of the Latin roses on the third floor; Caspian ran his finger along the gold plated frame quickly. He hesitated for a moment before pushing in the gold rose on the left corner of the frame. The large portrait sung open, and Caspian stood aside letting peter lead everyone through. I stood resolute with Caspian, as I thought.

"We need to lay a false trail," I muttered so only Caspian could hear me.

He agreed with me, with a nod of his head, as everyone filled through.

Peter stood beside us as Lucy and Ed led everyone through, "What's your plan for a false trail?"

Caspian glanced at him wearily, "I don't have one," he admitted almost shamefully.

Peter leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow, "well, fortunately—I do."

I placed my hand on Caspian's shoulder, "he's just jealous you had the solution to sticky solution number one," I said trying to make him feel better.

"I am not!" Peter shot childishly.

"What's your brilliant plan?" Caspian asked.

Peter instructed Malbane and Nymphadora to get everyone moving through the tunnels as we set a false trail, before he shook his head lazily to say follow. Caspian and exchanged a look as we reached the back door on the first floor. Peter unbolted it and swung it open before making it look like we had gone that way.

"Tada!" Peter exclaimed brilliantly like a three year old who finally had been potty trained.

Caspian and I rolled our eyes… "Okay… I guess this could work… seeing they aren't too bright…" I muttered and turned back to where we had come from.

We nearly ran into Melborn soldiers on the second floor.

"…I mean I just don't get it Harry they just Disappeared, like magic!" cried one throwing his hands in the air.

"Maybe tis is, maybe this place tis 'aunted!" cried the other in an accent, 'we-'e should get outta here!"

Lucky for us who where desperately trying to inch away while flattening ourselves against the wall, they turned away. We ran to the third floor and opened the portrait of the Latin roses and disappeared into the night.


End file.
